Drawn to Life
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: Alex and her brother have strange abilties but try to get by. her brother, Josh, has the ability over the cold. Alex, however, can drawl things into existence. she always thought that if anything happend she'd be useless. Can Speedy change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to only-one-of-my-kind-7 for giving me the random words to make this story :D and a thanks to FlyingSolo365 who pionted out that Roy needs to be in some of these stories.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

"What's for breakfast?" I inquired, as I took a seat at the dining room table. My brother walked into the room. His brown hair was ruffled up from, most likely, having problems sleeping. That happened a lot to him.

"Toast." he answered. I gave him a look.

"Toast?" I inquired. He had a grin on his face, even though I could tell he was trying to hide it.

"Yup." he answered.

"C'mon Josh!" I sighed. "I'm a growing girl! I need something more then just toast." I explained. He merely shrugged.

"Barbeque chips." he suggested.

"I could be like any normal girl and have some pancakes or something, but noooo. I don't even think that Barbeque chips and toast can be considered breakfast." I stated, grabbing the bag of chips and toast. Josh collapsed on the couch.

"One, you are not a normal girl, and two, any food in the morning can be considered breakfast." he informed. I rolled my golden eyes. I hated to admit it, but he was right.

A shiver ran down my spine as I took a bite out of my toast. I hated the cold, and I looked at the thermostat temperature. Forty degrees Fahrenheit. Great. I opened the curtains to look out the window. IT WAS SNOWING!

"JOSH!" I exclaimed.

"Whaaat?" he whined from the couch. I stormed over to him.

"I feel like I'm living in an igloo. It's snowing outside, and the thermostat is at Forty degrees!"

"Alex, you're such a complainer." Josh laughed slightly.

"I have a reason to complain. I'm freezing!" he looked up at me, and his green eyes met my gold ones.

"The heater's kinda…. Ummm… broken." he said, giving me a weak smile. I knew that I was going to regret asking, but I did anyway.

"How?"

"Ummm…" he gave me a nervous look. "An experiment to see what my abilities could do to something warm." he informed sheepishly.

"You can control the cold! Of course you'd break the heater!" I exclaimed, glaring at him. He shrugged with a slight grin.

"Just drawl yourself a sweater." he said nonchalantly. I gave him a final glare, then marched out of the dinning room, into my bedroom. I grabbed my notepad, and concentrated on drawling a warm sweater. Once I was content with my drawling, I put my hand over it and concentrated hard. In front of me appeared a warm sweater.

My brother and I aren't what you'd call normal. Ever since we were little we could do weird stuff. Josh could freeze pretty much anything and the cold had virtually no effect on him. I could drawl things and make them real. Only inanimate objects though. I couldn't create an animal or person. Both my brother and also have weird dreams. When a person dreams, they usually can't feel anything, unless it's actually happening to their body while they're asleep. Once I felt the pain of one of my teeth being ripped out, but once I woke up, my tooth was fine. It wasn't even loose. Josh hates explaining what goes on in his dreams. All I know is that it keeps him from having a full nights rest. My poor 25 year old brother seemed to still be having nightmares.

I checked my clock once I had my sweater on. It was about 8:25. I promised myself that I would wake up Josh from the couch in five minutes. He had work as a waiter at a restaurant. Just then, I heard glass shatter and Josh scream in pain.

"JOSH?" I exclaimed, running out into the room. The glass window was shattered, and Josh was groaning in pain as blood was seeping from his arm. "Josh hat happened?" I inquired.

"Shot." he grunted.

"I'll call 9-1-1." I stated, picking up the phone. However another gunshot rang out and the phone in my hand was blasted to pieces. Two more shots were fired. One hit Josh in the leg, and the next grazed my shoulder. I dropped to the floor behind the couch for cover.

"Josh! Get behind the couch." I growled. No answer. _Oh God. Please. Don't be like mom and dad, Josh! _I thought to myself franticly. I then heard him moan. He was alive! Just then I heard the window break more, and it was followed by heavy foot steps. I didn't want to look. Suddenly I felt a hand roughly grasp my shoulder.

"Hello Alexandra. I believe that you and your brother will be coming with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes Speedy a.k.a Roy! :D Oh, and if his lines are kinda cheesy in the begining, it's because this is still when he's young, don't worry i plan for him to act himself. this is my first time writing him in character as a focal piont in the story. i have no clue if that makes sense... please, just enjoy the story and tell me your thoughts.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.2

"Who the heck are you?" I exclaimed. The man was clad in a half orange, half black suit and an arsenal of weapons. He merely chuckled, creeping me out.

"St-stay away from her!" Josh exclaimed, trying to fight the pain. He grasped the random man's arm and it started to freeze.

"Run!" Josh commanded me, but the man simply elbowed Josh in the face, knocking him out, and re-gripped my shoulder.

"JOSH!" I exclaimed, trying to struggle out of the man's grip.

"He'll live _if _you stop giving me a hard time." I was shaking out of fear, but I stopped struggling.

"who are you?" I questioned in a whimper.

"Slade." he answered. I kept glancing down at Josh. I wasn't going to willingly let the last part of my family die.

"What do you want?" I questioned with teeth clenched. He gave me an amused look.

"I want your power." he stated.

_He knows! He can't possibly know! _"What are you talking about?" I inquired, acting like I was completely clueless. He stated,

"I'm not stupid. Your brother nearly freezed my arm off a moment ago."

_Oh yah. _I most likely had a stupid expression on my face, but I quickly recomposed myself and tried to swallow my fear.

Slade noticed this and chuckled. He reached over the couch and slung Josh over his shoulder.

"You have one lousy power, Alexandra. I would have already killed you if I didn't know that Josh wouldn't work for me without some incentive." he explained. He needed me to get to Josh.

"_Alex." _echoed a voice in my head. It was Josh! _"Alex, without you he can't get to me. Run. I'll be alright. Just run and get away from this guy. Get help." _He told me. I was confused how Josh was managing to talk to me while unconscious, but I knew that I needed to obey him. I quickly ripped away from Slade's hold, and started running.

"Help!" I exclaimed running down the hallway of my apartment. "HELP!" I screamed. I could hear gunshots from behind me. I then felt something wrap around my legs. It was some sort of rope thing that was shot from Slade. I fell on my face, and tried to crawl away, but to no avail.

Slade most likely dropped Josh off at the apartment so he could catch me. He lifted me up, but I struggled to get out of his grip. My brown hair was getting in front of my eyes, lessening my sight. I blindly punched, trying to get Slade to let me go. Even if I did make contact, it had no effect.

"I'll teach you a lesson for running, girl!" Slade hissed, and I could feel a metal pistol being placed at my arm. It wasn't going to kill me, but it was gonna hurt.

I held my breath, and head a sound. It wasn't a bang though. It was almost like a sling shot sound. Slade's gun was knocked out of his hand, but I couldn't see by who. However, I did hear him.

"Never fear, Speedy's hear to save the damsel in distress." he sounded very confident. I could feel Slade running back to my apartment, but something knocked him off his balance, and he dropped me.

"Ow." I muttered. I blew my hair out of my face, and locked my eyes on a boy about my age, maybe a year or two older, with red hair, and a very muscular build. I recognized him from the News and he also said his name a few moments ago. It was Speedy.

Slade got to his feet, and came at the Teen Titan with a powerful punch. I didn't want to sit there, watching who would win and who would loose. I could see my shoulder still bleeding from where the bullet grazed it. I got some of the blood on my finger, and drew with my blood on the wall. Once I was done with my makeshift art piece, I put my hand on it, and willed it into reality. Slade's back was turned and I aimed my gun, and pulled the trigger.

_Darn it! _I quickly drew two bullets, and soon loaded the red bullets into the equally red gun. I fired it twice and my bullets dug into Slade's shoulder. Speedy quickly got a good punch in, and Slade ran into my apartment building.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, kneeling next to me.

"He's getting away! Never mind me!" I exclaimed, giving the boy a glare. He ran into my apartment, but was quick to come back out.

"He's gone." he stated, using a sharper arrow to cut my bindings around my legs. My eyes widened.

"What about Josh!" I exclaimed.

"Who?" he questioned, puzzled. I ran past him into my apartment to see that neither Slade, nor my big brother were in site.

"No." I whispered.

"Y'know, a nice, 'thanks for saving my life' would be nice." he said, walking in with an annoyed tone. "First off, you didn't save my life, you saved me from being shot in the arm, secondly, I was the one who shot him in the shoulder giving you an opportunity." I hissed. _Wow. I sounded like Josh right there. _

"Yeah, how did you get that gun anyway?" he questioned.

"I made it, and shouldn't you be more concerned with trying to find Slade and getting my brother back." I stated.

"Made it?" I gave him a glare. "Oh yeah, about Slade. So, why was he after you and your brother?" he inquired, trying to get onto a more important subject.

"For our powers. Well, more my brothers powers. I was just going to be used as an incentive to get my brother to work for Slade. Without something to drawl with, my powers sorta stink." I explained with a sigh.

"I think that when Slade's involved, it needs all of the Titans. They're currently out on another mission." he stated. "So, since Slade will probably be after you, I'm taking you back to Titans tower. You'll be safe there." he explained. I sighed, but nodded my head.

As we were walking out of my apartment building, I questioned,

"So why did you come to my apartment building? Did you hear me crying for help?" Speedy shrugged.

"No. it's hard to explain. I just sorta heard a voice in my head telling me that someone was in trouble in your building. And it wasn't a feeling, it was an actual voice. Weird huh?" he grinned.

"Yeah." I whispered. _Even when unconscious you're looking out for me. Huh, Josh? _


End file.
